creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vielleicht heute
Meine dritte Creepypasta. Da sich einige eine "Fortsetzung" von "Darf ich nach Hause...?" gewünscht hatten, habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, mal eine Version zum Vater des Mädchens in der Nervenheilanstalt zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. _______________________________________________________________________________________ „Ich kann nicht mehr...“ Dieser Gedanke rauscht mir schon seit einiger Zeit durch den Kopf. Jeden verfluchten Tag stehe ich in dieser Klinik. Jeden Tag warte ich im Flur darauf, dass man mir endlich erlaubt, sie wiederzusehen. Immer um dieselbe Uhrzeit. Ich stehe früh morgens auf, gehe zur Arbeit und am Nachmittag fahre ich direkt zur Klinik. Jeden Tag. Seit sie eingeliefert wurde. Albträume plagen mich seit jeher. „Warum gehst du überhaupt noch hin?“ Ja. Warum? Warum tue ich mir das an? Hoffnung. Ja, ich denke, es ist die Hoffnung die mich immer wieder dazu drängt, sie besuchen zu wollen. Der Geruch der abgebrannten Zigarette im Aschenbecher steigt mir in die Nase. Es ist ein ekelhafter Geruch, der mir nur all zu sehr vertraut ist. Jeden Abend sitze ich hier in der kleinen Wohnung. Einst war sie erfüllt von Leben, nun aber...nun ist sie ein trostloser Ort geworden. Leer. Genauso wie meine Seele. So fühlt es sich zumindest an. Und doch...die Erinnerungen an diese eine Nacht lassen mich erzittern. Ich spüre, dass ich lebe und ich spüre die Angst, die sich unkontrolliert in mir breit macht. Sie macht sich breit wie die Schatten, die sich durch das fahle Licht des Mondes im Raum bilden und ausbreiten. Meine Hand fährt nervös durch meine Haare und es fühlt sich an, als würden die krausen Strähnen mir in die Finger schneiden. So leblos ich mich auch vielleicht im Inneren fühle, mein Körper nimmt jede Regung, jede Bewegung und jedes Gefühl von Außerhalb intensiv war. Manche sagen, dass Depressionen einen abstumpfen, dem Körper jegliches Gefühl entziehen können. Hah, ich merke davon gar nichts. Vielleicht liegt es aber auch daran, dass ich einsam bin...und das seit so langer Zeit... Ein tiefer Seufzer entfährt meinen Lippen. Ich habe einmal gelesen, dass das Seufzen beim Menschen wie eine Art Reset-Knopf funktionieren soll. Dass man sich danach wieder besser konzentrieren und seine Gedanken ordnen kann. Bei mir? Fehlanzeige. Ich bin durcheinander, wie immer. Es ist immer und immer wieder derselbe Trott. Doch ehe ich mich diesen Gedanken vollständig widmen kann, nehme ich ein ums andere das Ticken der Uhr, welche an der Wand über der Wohnzimmertür hängt, wahr. Es ist das einzige Geräusch, das Nacht um Nacht durch die Zimmer dieser Wohnung hallt. Diese verdammte Uhr. Ich wollte sie schon lange runter nehmen und wegwerfen. Doch...irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich mich dann vollends in meinen Gedanken verirren würde, oder dass ich einschlafe, wenn ich mich dem voll und ganz hingebe. Schlaf...Wann hatte ich das letzte Mal geschlafen? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich verdränge es immer wieder, um mich nicht an meine Albträume zu erinnern, welche überhaupt Schuld an meiner Schlaflosigkeit sind. Langsam und schwerfällig erhebe ich mich. Mein Körper schmerzt. Dieses ewige Sitzen ist eigentlich gar nicht gut. Aber um ehrlich zu sein...herum liegen und vor Angst zu zittern und nicht schlafen zu können, was macht es da für einen Unterschied? Gut geht es mir so oder so nicht. Mit schweren Schritten, welche dumpf durch die Räume hallen, bewege ich mich in den Wohnungsflur. Mein Blick fällt sofort zu der Tür meiner Tochter. Seit sie eingeliefert wurde, habe ich sie nicht mehr geöffnet. Aus gutem Grund... Bilder der Erinnerung, der Vergangenheit, rasen mir durch den Kopf. Ich starre zu der Tür, erinnere mich an jedes kleine Detail dieser schrecklichen Nacht. Meine Frau und ich hatten eine lange Diskussion bezüglich unserer Tochter gehabt. Ihre Noten waren schlechter geworden, ihr Benehmen kaum zu ertragen. Meine Frau war diesbezüglich der Meinung, unser Mädchen in ein Heim zu schicken. Auf ein Internat, oder sonstiges. Hauptsache, sie selbst müsse die Erziehung nicht weiter übernehmen. Ich aber war anderer Meinung gewesen. Meine Güte, das Mädchen war 16 Jahre alt. Sie war pubertär und wollte ihre Grenzen austesten, Aufmerksamkeit erlangen, sich beweisen und ihren Spaß haben. Das war doch etwas ganz normales gewesen. Zumindest für mich. Ich bin mit vier Geschwistern aufgewachsen, zudem war ich noch der Älteste von uns. Ich war es gewohnt, diese Phase bei anderen mitzuerleben. Meine Frau hingegen war immer schon ein Einzelkind gewesen. Sie konnte das nicht verstehen. Sie selbst war auch niemals aufmüpfig gewesen, da ihre Eltern von Anfang an für ein Internat waren, um zu vermeiden dass sie „falsche Freunde“ findet und niemals etwas Gesetzloses anstellen würde. Dumm, wie ich finde. Kinder müssen lernen mit Konsequenzen umzugehen... Jedenfalls...gingen wir ohne weitere Worte zu Bett. Wir hatten uns nichts mehr zu sagen, jeder beharrte still auf seine Meinung und so schliefen wir auch ein. Ohne Einigung. Ohne Gute Nacht zu sagen. Ohne einen Kuss. Stur, wie wir beide schon immer waren. Normalerweise wachten wir am nächsten Morgen Arm in Arm wieder auf, küssten uns und wünschten uns einen guten Morgen, als wäre nichts gewesen. Warum ewig sauer aufeinander sein, wenn man sich gegenseitig vergibt und mit neuer Kraft noch einmal darüber reden konnte? Schließlich konnte man so eher zu einer Einigung gelangen, als sich an zu zicken und sich damit zu stressen. Aber ich schweife schon wieder ab... Ein Schrei. Gellend und panisch, als hätte man einen Verstärker mitten auf den Flur gestellt und einen Horrorfilm auf voller Lautstärke abgespielt. Nur war das definitiv kein Filmschrei. Nein. Es war ein echter Schrei. Und er kam aus dem Zimmer meiner Tochter. Ich saß kerzengerade im Bett, tastete mit einer Hand zu meiner linken hin und ...griff ins Leere. „Schatz?" Mein Blick fiel zur Bettseite meiner Frau und ich erkannte, dass eben diese Frau nicht neben mir lag. Stattdessen erkannte ich im blassen Mondlicht, dass ihr Kissen zerrissen war und die Decke auf dem Boden lag. Panik stieg in mir auf und mit einem Satz war ich aus dem Bett gesprungen, aber anstatt sicher zu landen riss es mich von den Füßen und ich landete der Länge nach auf dem Rücken. Irgendetwas feuchtes war auf dem Boden verteilt worden und ich lag mitten darin. Ich überprüfte erst gar nicht, was es hätte sein können. Mehr interessierte mich, was dieser Schrei zu bedeuten hatte und warum meine Frau nicht bei mir war. Hastig rappelte ich mich wieder hoch und sprintete zur Tür. Ich riss sie auf und rannte direkt auf den Wohnungsflur. Feucht. Der Boden war feucht und klebrig, was mich beinahe erneut von den Füßen gerissen hätte, hätte ich mich nicht am Türrahmen festgehalten. Gott, wenn ich daran denke, wird mir schlecht. Die Erkenntnis, was es sein könnte, kam in diesem Moment einfach nicht. Die Tür zum Zimmer meiner Tochter stand weit offen und immer wieder ertönten Schreie und grässliche Würgegeräusche, welche teilweise nicht einmal menschlich klangen. Mit einem Satz nach vorne erreichte ich den Türrahmen und meine dünnen Finger umklammerten das Holz, um meinen Stand zu sichern. Ich griff nach dem Lichtschalter und in dem Moment, in dem ich ihn betätigte und das Zimmer hell erleuchtet wurde, dachte ich, mich würde der Schlag mit voller Wucht treffen. Dort lag meine Tochter auf dem Boden, meine Frau über sie gebeugt und sie am Kragen packend. „Schatz?!“, rief ich, einen Schritt nach vorne machend. Doch im selben Moment hielt ich auch wieder inne. Der Anblick, der sich mir bot, war das schreckerregendste und scheußlichste was ich in meinem ganzen Leben gesehen hatte. Das Gesicht meiner Frau war vollkommen zerfetzt, an ihren Armen klafften tiefe Wunden und ihr Pyjama triefte nur so vor Blut, als hätte man einen Eimer voll davon über sie gekippt. Ruckartig hob sich ihr Kopf und sie starrte in meine Richtung, wobei sie den Kragen unserer Tochter losließ. Starr vor Schreck wagte ich nicht einmal, einen einzigen, weiteren Ton entweichen zu lassen. Was war nur passiert?! Ich verstehe es bis heute nicht! Mit seltsamen, ruckartigen und gleichzeitig unmenschlich schnellen Bewegungen kam sie auf mich zu. Sie hielt direkt vor mir, starrte mir mit furchtbaren, zerrissenen Augen in die meine und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mich die Ohnmacht jede Sekunde niederreißen könnte. Und noch immer wagte ich es nicht, noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Meine Kehle fühlte sich an, als wenn man sie gepackt und zugedrückt hätte. Plötzlich öffnete sich ihr Mund und ein schriller, unmenschlicher und furchtbarer Ton entwich diesem. Meine Ohren wummerten und das Gefühl, dass es mir die Trommelfelle zerfetzen würde, gab mir eine fürchterliche Gänsehaut. Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich so etwas groteskes gesehen und gehört. Jeder Filmemacher der sich mit Horror beschäftigte, wäre von einer solchen Szene begeistert gewesen...wäre es ein Drehbuch für einen Film gewesen. Aber das war es nicht! Es war die Realität! Und genau DAS machte es so furchtbar! Genauso schnell, wie sie auf mich zugekommen war, bewegte sie sich wieder von mir fort und...verschwand unter dem Bett. Es klingt irgendwie wie ein schlechter Scherz, aber das war es nicht. Sie war tatsächlich unter dem Bett verschwunden, als wenn darunter ein Loch existieren würde, in welches sie gekrochen wäre. Für einen Moment herrschte eine bedrückende Stille, da riss es mich aus Instinkt herum und ich eilte zu meiner Tochter. Diese lag noch immer, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, am Boden und zitterte wie Espenlaub vor sich hin. Sie anzusprechen brachte nichts, sie zu berühren führte zu starken Zuckungen. Die Panik, die sich zuvor noch wie ein dumpfes, unangenehmes Gefühl im Bauch angefühlt hatte, wich dem Gefühl, als wenn mich etwas packen und stark durch rütteln würde. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich vor ihr gekniet hatte, aber irgendwann schaltete sich mein Verstand wieder ein und sagte mir, ich sollte die Polizei und einen Krankenwagen rufen. Und dies tat ich auch... Ich hatte ihnen nicht alles erzählt, zu unrealistisch kam selbst mir diese Szene vor, die sich zuvor abgespielt hatte. Ich sagte ihnen, dass sich jemand in die Wohnung geschlichen hatte und meine Frau und mein Kind angegriffen hätte. Und dass seitdem meine Frau unauffindbar war. Es schien unglaubwürdig, so meinten die Beamten zuerst. Erstrecht, da an der Wohnungstür keine Einbruchsspuren zu erkennen waren. Doch dazu hatte ich auch eine passende Ausrede. Wir waren es gewohnt, eines der Fenster im Badezimmer offen zu lassen, damit zum Beispiel nach dem Baden keine Feuchtigkeit an den Wänden blieb. Nicht ganz sicher im Normalfall, aber es war fast 15 Jahre nichts passiert. Tja, Gewohnheiten können einen unvorsichtig werden lassen. Meine Tochter wurde schon nach kurzer Zeit ins Krankenhaus gebracht, um dort untersucht zu werden. Seitdem hatte ich sie nicht mehr wiedergesehen. Einen Tag später bekam ich einen Anruf, der mein Leben, welches so schon erschüttert worden war, komplett aus den Angeln hob. Sie hatte sich nicht beruhigen können, begann um sich zu schlagen und Ärzte als auch Schwestern zu verletzen. Geschrien hat sie, wie am Spieß, als wenn jemand sie umbringen wollte. Und dies war der Grund, warum man sie eingewiesen hatte. Ich hatte mir natürlich sofort die Adresse geben lassen. Und seitdem fahre ich jeden Tag zu dieser Nervenheilanstalt. Hah... „Nervenheilanstalt.“ So manches Mal zweifle ich an dem Namen, denn bisher hatte sich nichts verändert. Nichts, außer die Medikation, welche regelmäßig neu zusammengestellt wird, um die Resultate zu beobachten. Auf Gespräche reagiert meine Tochter angeblich nicht und ohne die Tabletten würde sie sofort aggressiv und panisch werden. Zu Anfang hatte ich natürlich immer wieder darauf gepocht, dass es mein gutes Recht sei, sie zu sehen. Dass ich sie besuchen dürfe und mich selbst vergewissern kann, wie sie sich verhält, würde sie mich sehen. Aber...irgendwann verlässt einen die Kraft. Natürlich frage ich jeden Tag, ob ich sie sehen könne und ob sich etwas getan hat. Aber die Antwort ist immer dieselbe. Es ist immer und immer wieder dieselbe, beschissene Antwort, nur anders formuliert. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie viele Varianten ich von „Das geht im Moment noch nicht. Sie ist noch zu instabil und nicht einschätzbar.“ gehört habe. Ich habe ja persönlich nichts gegen Ärzte, egal welcher Art. Aber manchmal würde ich ihn dann doch gerne am Hals packen und auf ihn einschlagen, einfach nur, um endlich die Erlaubnis zu bekommen, sie zu sehen. Zwei verdammte Jahre sind seitdem vergangen. Zwei lange, furchtbare Jahre geprägt durch Panikattacken, Schlafmangel und Appetitlosigkeit. Und was mit meiner Frau passiert ist, weiß ich bis heute ebenfalls nicht. Ich habe es niemals jemandem erzählt, um nicht selbst eingewiesen zu werden. Schließlich braucht mein Mädchen doch ihren Paps, wenn sie endlich wieder nach Hause gehen darf...Manchmal...manchmal, wenn ich wieder mehrere Tage und Nächte wach geblieben bin, glaube ich Schritte in ihrem Zimmer zu hören. Oder ein Schlurfen, als wenn man einen leblosen Körper über den Boden ziehen würde. Und dann, wenn es besonders schlimm wird, glaube ich zu hören, wie Fingernägel immer und immer wieder über das Holz der Tür und über den Laminatboden kratzen. Ein ekelhaftes Geräusch. Ich hasse es. Ich hasse es so abgrundtief. Und jedes einzelne Mal schwillt der Drang, die Tür zu öffnen und nachzusehen, um ein vielfaches an. Doch ich beherrsche mich...zumindest beherrscht mich die Angst und hält mich davon ab. Langsam, ganz langsam, wende ich den Blick von der Tür ab. Diesmal sind keine Geräusche zu hören. Das ist gut, sehr gut. Manchmal frage ich mich, warum ich bisher nicht umgezogen bin. Aber der Grund ist an sich ganz einfach. Ich möchte vermeiden, dass anderen Menschen solch ein grauenhaftes Erlebnis ereilt. Ich will verhindern, dass noch mehr Leute zu Schaden kommen. So schwerfällig, wie ich mich in den Flur begeben hatte, schlurfe ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Erneut fällt mein Blick zur Uhr und für einige Sekunden versinke ich noch einmal in Gedanken. „Ich muss los.“ Meine Stimme ist tonlos und es kommt mir vor, als wäre es nicht meine eigene. Einst war meine Stimme kräftig, voller Lebenslust und tief. Auch, wenn ich ein recht dürrer Mann bin, meine Stimme war eindrucksvoll und das weiß ich genau. Gerade wenn ich wütend war, zuckten viele schnell zusammen sobald ich laut wurde. Aber nun...? Nun war meine Stimme nichts weiter als ein Wispern. Ein unsicheres, trostloses Flüstern das sich nur schwerlich aus meiner Kehle quält. Ein erneuter Seufzer. Einer von vielen tausenden, die ich in den letzten Jahren von mir gegeben hatte. Ja, es ist Zeit für die Arbeit und ich sollte mich langsam dafür fertig machen.Ich greife nach meiner Jacke, welche über der Rückenlehne des Sessels hängt. Mein Schlüssel, die Geldbörse und mein Handy sind immer in den Taschen der Jacken. Mehr brauche ich auch nicht. Mehr ist nicht nötig. Nochmals gehe ich zur Zimmertür meiner Tochter und drücke den Schlüssel nach links. Eine Macke von mir. Ich überprüfe immer vor der Arbeit, ob sie auch wirklich zugeschlossen ist, um sicher zu gehen, dass „Sie“ nicht einfach herauskommen kann. „Abgeschlossen. Gut.“ Ich wende mich ab, versuche nicht noch einmal zur Tür zu sehen und verlasse langsam die Wohnung, um mich meinem täglichen Trott hinzugeben. „Vielleicht...“ Ja...vielleicht darf ich sie ja heute sehen? Vielleicht darf ich heute endlich meine Tochter sehen? Einen weiteren Versuch ist es wert... Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit